Gaming in the United States is divided into Class I, Class II and Class III games. Class I gaming includes social games played for minimal prizes, or traditional ceremonial games. Class II gaming includes bingo games, pull tab games if played in the same location as bingo games, lotto, punch boards, tip jars, instant bingo, and other games similar to bingo. Class III gaming includes any game that is not a Class I or Class II game, such as a game of chance typically offered in non-Indian, state-regulated casinos. Many games of chance that are played on gaming machines fall into the Class II and Class III categories of games.
As technology in the gaming industry progresses, the traditional mechanically driven reel slot machines are being replaced with electronic counterparts, that is, electronic gaming machines having video displays based on CRT, LCD, plasma, or the like. Electronic gaming machines such as video slot machines and video poker machines are becoming increasingly popular. Part of the reason for their increased popularity is the nearly endless variety of games that can be made available for play on a single gaming machine. Advancements in video and electronic gaming enable the operation of more complex games that would not otherwise be possible on mechanical-driven gaming machines or personal computers.
Various games, particularly the Class II and Class III categories of games, can be implemented as server-based games in a server-client system. In a server-based gaming arrangement, a gaming server serves multiple gaming machines as clients. For example, a casino can include a plurality of gaming machines located on the game floor, and a connected gaming server located in a back room of the casino. Generally, the games and capabilities of a gaming machine depend on the central server. Games can be downloaded from the central server to the gaming machines for execution, for instance, when initiated by casino operations management. Alternatively, the central server can execute the games and output game data to the gaming machines.
To enhance the gaming experience, there are a number of peripheral components/devices that can be connected to a gaming machine such as a slot machine or video poker machine. Examples of these devices include player tracking units, lights, ticket printers, card readers, speakers, bill acceptors/validators, ticket readers, coin acceptors, display panels, key pads, coin hoppers and button pads. These peripheral devices are built into the gaming machine or otherwise attached to the gaming machine. For instance, a top box is often constructed as a separate component on top of the gaming machine.
Typically, using a master gaming controller, a gaming machine controls various combinations of devices that allow a player to play a game on the gaming machine and also encourage game play on the gaming machine. For example, a game played on a gaming machine usually requires a player to input money or an indicia of credit into the gaming machine, indicate a wager amount, and initiate game play. These steps require the gaming machine to control input devices, such as bill acceptors/validators and coin acceptors, to accept money into the gaming machine and recognize user inputs from devices, including key pads, button pads, card readers, and ticket readers, to determine the wager amount, and initiate game play.
After game play has been initiated, the gaming machine determines a game outcome, presents the game outcome to the player and may dispense an award of some type depending on the outcome of the game. A game outcome presentation may utilize many different visual and audio components such as lights, music, sounds and graphics. The visual and audio components of the game outcome presentation may be used to draw a player's attention to various game features and to heighten the player's interest in additional game play.
Maintaining a game player's interest in game play, such as on a gaming machine or during other gaming activities, is an important consideration for an operator of a gaming establishment. More and more gaming services are being provided to gaming machines to maintain player interest. These services can be offered via communication networks that link groups of gaming machines to a remote computer, such as a host server, that provides one or more gaming services. As an example, gaming services that may be provided by a remote computer to a gaming machine via a communication network of some type include player tracking, accounting, cashless award ticketing, lottery, progressive games, and bonus games or prizes. These services and features are provided in addition to the games that are available for play on the gaming machines.
The traditional method of dispensing coins or tokens as awards for winning game outcomes is being supplemented by ticket printers/dispensers which print ticket vouchers that may be exchanged for cash or accepted as credit of indicia in other gaming machines for additional game play. An award ticket system, which allows award ticket vouchers to be dispensed and utilized by other gaming machines, increases the operational efficiency of maintaining a gaming machine and simplifies the player pay out process. An example of an award ticket system is the EZ pay ticket system by IGT of Reno, Nev. Award ticket systems and systems using other cashless mediums are referred to as cashless systems.
Cashless systems, such as the EZ pay ticket system, provide advantages to both game players and casino operators. For example, many players find it more convenient to carry an award ticket than a large number of coins. For gaming machine operators, cashless systems tend to reduce gaming machine operating costs. For example, the infrastructure needed to remove and count indicia of credit (e.g. coins, tokens, bills) from the gaming machine may be eliminated or minimized when it is replaced with a cashless system, which reduces the gaming machine operating costs. Further, coin dust, which is potentially damaging to the components of the gaming machine (e.g. electronic components) may be eliminated or minimized when coin acceptors are replaced with the cashless system. Of course, gaming machines still incorporate bill validators for players who prefer to use cash to play the machines.
Access to certain peripheral devices, namely the ticket printer and bill acceptor within the gaming machine, is important. On a daily or weekly basis, casino personnel often need to access both the ticket printer to replenish tickets, and the bill acceptor to remove cash. Sometimes, IGT technicians also need to access these peripherals to service them. In conventional gaming machines, the structure of the machine and orientation of the ticket printer and bill acceptor within the machine often require separate doors for access to the respective peripherals. Increased time is needed to service gaming machines with separate doors, because the doors must be separately unlocked and opened for access of both peripheral components. Awkward and crammed locations for the cash storage component of the bill acceptor, and/or the ticket storage part of the ticket printer, contribute to increased service time, and limitations on the amount of tickets and cash that can be stored within the machine. Increased service time leads to increases in the cost to customers for operation of the gaming machine. The more service time that is required, the more unavailable the machine is for game play. Also, in configurations where one or both of the peripherals are located in the same enclosed area as the master gaming controller, security of the controller can be compromised.
As casino floors become crowded with gaming machines, there is an increased likelihood for interference among the machines. Gaming machines are often located side-by-side in rows or banks on a casino floor or other gaming environment, and are otherwise in close proximity to one another, for instance, with narrow walkways between machines facing one another. Conventional gaming machines often have a front door with a door-mounted video display and button panel. Casino personnel and/or gaming machine technicians can unlock and open the door to access and service interior components of the machine, such as the bill acceptor and ticket printer. Conventional gaming machine doors are generally mounted to the machine by hinges at one side of the door, so the door opens and closes in a horizontal direction. When the machine is located in close proximity to other machines on the floor, for instance, adjacent machines in a row or bank of gaming machines, the door cannot be opened without physically contacting and interfering with the other machines. For instance, a protruding button panel on the door may be abutted against an adjacent machine before the door can be completely opened. Consequently, service is hindered and delayed until the machines can be re-positioned, if at all, and play on nearby machines may be obstructed.
Maximizing player time at the gaming machine is a primary focus for the gaming machine industry. Hence player comfort is paramount. One component, the player button panel for interacting with the machine, has a significant impact on player comfort. When a player is playing the gaming machine, a button panel placed too high or too low can detrimentally affect player ergonomics, leading to discomfort or pain. Players can get fatigued after sitting in uncomfortable positions for lengthy time periods, and constantly adjusting their position relative to the machine with no success. Such adjustments can add to frustration of the player, which is the opposite effect the gaming environment wishes to have on players of the gaming machines. Thus, proper placement of the button panel in relation to the player is important.
Gaming machines are often designed with an optimum button panel height for the average player. However, the intended height is based on assumptions as to the height of a stand supporting the machine, and a seat for the player. Gaming machine manufacturers often have their own optimized stand height, but casino operators often substitute their own stands of different height for aesthetic and functional purposes. Different machine stands or chairs may place the button panel in relation to the player seat height outside the acceptable range. Thus, the intended height for the button panel is often compromised during the installation process. Machine earnings can be adversely affected due to the resulting uncomfortable player position.
An additional source of frustration, particularly for new and/or inexperienced players, is unfamiliarity with buttons and other controls on the button panel of the machine. Button panel layouts can be confusing. A multitude of buttons for game play input and control of machine parameters and other settings, can seem daunting to players simply looking for the appropriate button to press at a stage of game play, such as “Deal.” Also, the selection of lighting and colors on the machine, including a button panel, can frustrate players who do not respond favorably to the selected lighting and colors. For instance, a significant portion of the general public may reject certain lighting and color schemes because of cultural preferences and superstitions. Due to wide variations in player preferences, a casino may unknowingly alienate a percentage of players who, for example, do not like the color green. As machines become increasingly sophisticated, with intricate control mechanisms, panel layouts, color and lighting schemes, and other presentations of information, players seeking a simple and fun gaming experience may lose interest in playing those machines.
Other components of conventional gaming machines can add to player dissatisfaction with the gaming experience. The visual and audio presentation of a game may not be pleasing to the player, depending on the player's preferences. For instance, the video display may be too bright or dim for a given player. Whether a response to video and audio output of a gaming machine is favorable also depends on environmental conditions at the location of the gaming machine. Often, the gaming environment may be noisy due to the presence of other gaming machines broadcasting sounds and music. The player may lose interest in game play, feeling that the sound of the machine is to low, or that there is too much noise pollution.
Modern casino floor layouts often have gaming machines grouped into banks of machines. For example, all of the machines in a bank may be provided with similar games, and the same or similar game themes. Also, various machines may be coupled to participate in the same bonus game, or coupled to a tournament game server to participate in a tournament game. In such arrangements, it is often desirable to draw the attention of one or more players to a particular machine, or a display or other device when certain events occur. The casino operator might also wish to focus patron attention to an area of the casino, such as a new restaurant or bar. Also, there may be a need to simultaneously communicate information to casino personnel, such as a security breach at a gaming machine, and communicate information to one or more players at the machine or other machines in the bank. In conventional arrangements, a multitude of gaming machines having different and uncoordinated lighting, sounds, graphics, and displays, can hinder attempts to focus player and patron attention and communicate information when it is desired.
What are needed are gaming machines and gaming machine configurations, which facilitate access and use of the machines, and heighten and maintain player interest in playing games of chance on the machines.